Taken!
by Gemgem020507
Summary: Bella Swan fall victim to kidnapping by vampires. But, what could they possibly want with her? And who is The Major? A/U, rated for strong language, dark themes, lemons and mind violence.


**Penname: Gemgem020507**

**Title: Taken!**

**Contest: Best Domination Ever Contest**

**Summary: Bella Swan fall victim to kidnapping by vampires. But, what could they possibly want with her? And who is The Major? A/U, rated for strong language, dark themes, lemons and mind violence.**

**Disclaimer:- I own hard-back copies of the Twilight saga... that's as far as my rights go, the rest is all SM!**

**A/N This o/s was writing for The Best Domination Ever competition.**

**This o/s is dark and contains strong language, kidnapping and sexual content. If any of this offends you, please hit the X now. Please review, this o/s has been a real pain for me to write. I would love to know your thoughts, good or bad! So be kind and hit that little green button! Huge Huge HUGE thanks go to Jaspersexkitten! I love her HARD and without her this o/s would have not only still be half complete but it would have driven me to the crazy house! *mwah* Thanks to superbeta Angelz11114577 Da-Da-D-Da!  
**

I awoke feeling very uncomfortable. Every part of my body ached and I was chilled to the bone. _What the fuck happened to the heat?_ I groaned, realising I would have to get out of bed to fix that shit AGAIN. I sat up and the most intense pain shot through my head. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and instinctively my hand went to the back of my head, the source of my agony. _What the hell?_ My hand was wet. I pulled back to look at my palm which was now stained with a deep red. There wasn't much blood, but enough to make my stomach lurch. I extended my arm, searching for my lamp to break the surrounding darkness. I was met with a cold cement floor. In a matter of seconds, everything seemed to click in to place.

I remembered walking home from school, enjoying the cool breeze and the strangely cloudless sky. I remembered the long black limo pulling up in front of me. I remembered swallowing down the fear that overtook my body as a monstrously large man opened the door and exited the car. His face was hidden with a dark hood and his body seemed impossibly larger by the billowing red cape. My fight or flight response kicked in and I turned on my heel, running in the opposite direction.

I had only taken a couple of steps when the man was standing in front of me again. _How the hell did he do that?_ I barely had time to react as something icy and solid wrapped around my arm and I was hauled on to the large man's stone shoulder. I began to kick and scream but no one was around to hear me. I was held tight and then thrown in to the back of the limo. I tried to escape out of the opposite door, but this time I was tossed harder on to the back-seat and my head bounced off the blacked out window. I cried out and my vision began to blur. I heard a deep voice from the front drivers seat.

"Emmett, you know he will be pissed if you have her. She is on the list, she stays alive... for now." I turned my head to look in the direction of the voice, but as I did, my head began to spin and everything went black.

Which explained the pain in my head, but it didn't explain where I was. I squinted my eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. I let out a small gasp as I saw that the wall in front of me wasn't a wall at all... it was bars! _Fuck, I am in a jail cell._ I stood up, a little shakily and made my way forward. I saw that the wall opposite consisted of identical cells to mine, all side by side. It was too dark to see if there was anyone inside.

"H..Hello?" I called out tentatively, as I reached my hand out to touch the bars of the door. The moment I did, the door was unlocked and pulled open. I screeched and jumped back at the sheer force and speed that the cell had been opened. There stood the huge man who had thrown me in to the car earlier. He wasn't wearing his cape anymore and he was actually very handsome. I began to walk backwards as he entered my cell. Finally I felt my back hit the wall and I knew I could go no further.

"Finally, you're awake. You almost missed the show princess. Here, put these on." His voice was authoritative and unnecessarily loud. I looked at the small scraps of black lace that he held out.

"What? I...I am not putting that on!" I tried to sound determined but it sounded pathetic even to my own ears.

The big guy smiled and I noticed two beautiful dimples that appeared when he did. "Either you put them on, or I do it for you. Now I know which I would prefer, princess." He didn't even try to hide his triumphant smirk as I snatched the material from him. He shrugged and added, "Suit yourself," before leaving and locking the cell just as quickly as he had entered.

I was alone again. I looked down at the material in my hands and it was worse that I had originally thought... only a pair of black lace, French-cut panties. _Did he really expect me to wear this?_ I thought maybe, just maybe he meant under the clothes. I knew I was fooling myself. I took a shaky breath and realised that my only way to survive this, was to do as I was asked. I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on the underwear. The second I was dressed in the panties, the door opened again.

I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to cover some of my modesty. The big guy just laughed and once again stalked towards me. I wanted to cry, beg for him to just let me go.

"Turn," he instructed me. And my body seemed to react against it's will. I turned so my back was facing him and then a silk scarf was tied around my eyes as a blindfold.

I was about to ask what was happening, when I felt myself hauled up on to his shoulder again. It was only a second later when my feet touched solid ground again. I waited... and waited. Somewhere in the corner of my mind I registered hearing a quiet sobbing. I opened my mouth to speak but as I did, a loud authoritative voice filled the air.

"You will stand perfectly still with your feet a shoulder width apart. You keep your arms by your sides, your back straight. You will not speak or try to run. You will be given your next instructions as and when needed. Disobey our orders and you will suffer the consequences." I recognised the man's voice from the front of the limo. It suddenly clicked that he was using a loud voice to address the entire room. _Just how many of us was there?_

From behind, I heard a door open but I did not dare to look in it's direction. I had already been stripped of dignity and thrown in to a limo followed by a jail cell. What the hell were consequences compared to that? I heard slow and sure foot steps walking up and down the length of the room. I felt a cool rush every time the person passed behind me. Then they began to walk in front.

I shivered as I felt cool breath against my ear that let out a low whisper. "This one," the voice proclaimed. It was a man's voice, deep, rich and southern. It was without a doubt, the sexiest thing I had ever heard. Then... his presence was gone. I felt myself hauled forward, none too gently and again I heard the voice of the man from the limo.

"I am going to clean her up. The rest are fair game to everyone." I heard a hint of laughter in his voice as he added, "but save me one."

Again, I felt my arm pulled, none too gently and I had to almost run to keep up with the speed I was dragged. I heard the door open and I was taken through it. That was when I heard a mirage of blood curdling screams hit my ears. _There must have been tons of women in there with me, what was happening to them? _I had no time to dwell as the door shut behind me, muffling the noise and my captor continued to drag me to an unknown destination. It was at this moment that I knew, I was going to die.

After what felt like the longest walk of my life, I was finally allowed to stop. The blindfold was removed and I blinked at the sudden harsh light hitting my eyes. I was standing in a huge bathroom, spotlessly white and obscenely grand. In the center of the room was a huge tub filled with steaming water and rose petals scattered on the top. From behind I heard the authoritative voice again.

"Get in, clean yourself up. It would probably be wise to remove the blood from your hair if you want to last more than thirty seconds," he laughed at me.

I turned slowly to finally put a face to the voice I had heard so much of. My eyes landed on the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I gasped as I took in the tousled bronze hair and the tall lean body of my captor. Where they all this stunningly beautiful? He grinned, obviously enjoying some kind of private joke and I saw how his entire face softened with his smile.

Then I saw his eyes, they were a burning dark red. I heard myself let out another shocked gasp. Then the beautiful man's features hardened and I could have sworn he let out something that sounded like a growl. Within a second, his hands were either side of my face, holding me to meet his gaze. I could feel his cool breath on my face he was so close. His eyes were rapidly searching mine as if trying to unlock some secret.

"I can't hear you," he told me, his voice absolutely dripping with anger. I started to shake with fear.

"I...I didn't say anything..." I replied in a timid voice that I hardly recognised as my own.

"That isn't what I mean...How are you doing that? How are you keeping me out?" _Where these guys fucking crazy or what?_ I didn't answer his question, I had a feeling I wasn't suppose to anyway. He angrily pushed me away from his grasp and I stumbled as my legs hit the edge of the tub. "Clean up," were his final words before he left the bathroom.

I turned to look at the bath tub again, it was extremely inviting due to my aching muscles. I used my hand to skim the surface, it was the perfect temperature. I peaked my head around the door, checking that the beautiful man was no where in sight. Then I dropped the black panties to the floor and climbed in to the blissful heat.

I let out a low hiss as the warm water began to heat my chilled body. I closed my eyes and for a brief moment, I allowed myself to forget where I was. I pictured being home with Charlie waiting downstairs. He would probably have been watching sports with a beer in his hand. A silent tear drifted down my cheek as I realised I would probably never see Charlie again.

My eyes shot open as I heard two voices talking just outside of the bathroom door. "What do you mean you can't hear her?"

"I mean, I cannot hear a single thing." The other replied sternly.

"Dude, maybe your powers are fading."

"Emmett, if I had the ability to shut people out, YOU would be my first choice." I recognised that voice as the man who had brought me in to the bathroom and from the conversation in the limo, I knew that Emmett was the big guy.

I strained to try and hear more of the conversation, when the two men in question walked in the room. I yelped and wrapped my arms around my body. Emmett laughed, while the other man rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't know, Edward. I think she may top the leader board.." Emmett said, while his eyes appraised my barely covered body.

"What makes you say that? I see nothing special about her," replied the man that I now knew to be called Edward.

"Dude, you don't think the fact you can't hear her is special?" Emmett crossed his large arms over his chest, his smug smiling bringing out the dimples in his cheeks.

"I think it will be the dumbest bet you ever made," Edward sneered.

"My money, my bet. I think she will last longer than the rest."

I cleared my throat quietly and Emmett raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What...what is happening to me?"

Emmett walked forward and knelt next to the tub. His kind smile did not match the evil red of his eyes. "You have been chosen, princess. The Major wants you as his new pet and I think you will do very well in the position. Edward and I take bets about how long each pet will last. I have faith in you."

"W..What kind of pet?" I whispered, shocked at what I had just been told.

"The very best kind," Emmett told me and then stood to his full size. In a flash he was standing next to Edward again and I gasped loudly.

From the speed and strength of these men, I knew the answer to my question before I even asked. "You're not human, are you?"

They both shook their heads, no. "What are you?"

They both smirked, but it was Edward who answered with the single most terrifying word I had heard in my 19 years of existence. "Vampire."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "The Major, is he?"

"Yes, very high up too." Edward spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What will happen to me?" I whimpered, my bottom lip trembling.

Edward growled, his top lip curling. "He already told you, you are chosen to be The Major's new pet. Really Emmett? THIS is what you have your money on?"

Emmett let out a short sharp laugh and nodded.

"What is the longest time he has kept a pet?" I needed to know just how long my suffering would last.

"Two hours," Emmett shrugged.

I let out a strangled sob. "What happens then?" I spluttered.

"Lunch." Edward spoke in a cold detached voice and then left the room, Emmett following in his foot steps.

* * *

I found myself standing in a large bedroom. I had been instructed to wear a simple, white silk dress. The skirt stopped mid-thigh and the thin spaghetti straps of the top put my breasts on display. I had been told to wait for my instructions. I looked around the room, which was decorated in deep reds and burnt oranges. There were huge heavy satin curtains looping over the large windows. There was a door to my left, the one I had been ushered in through, and another to my right. There was something about that door that unnerved me. It was covered in jet black leather and large silver studs.

Just looking at the door unnerved me, I didn't want to think about what could be on the other side! My eyes drifted to the main feature of the room, a huge bed. It had a black metal frame, ornate with swirls and twists to form a headboard. A dark red silk sheet was perfectly stretched across the mattress, not a single crease to be seen.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, unsure if they even remembered I was in here. I looked at the window and thought for a moment about how easy it would be to climb out. I was pretty sure we were on the ground floor, so I didn't have to worry about height. I searched for some kind of latch that would open it.

"You wouldn't make it more than a step, Darlin'," The deep drawl from behind caused me to jump. I froze, terrified for what was about to happen. I recognised the voice from when I was standing in line and it sent the same shivers down my spine.

I sensed rather than heard the movement and then he was in front of me. My jaw actually fell open in shock as I took in the sight standing before me. He was tall with beautifully pale skin. His dirty blond coloured hair was dishevelled and undeniably sexy. He wore only a pair of black jeans, unbuttoned and clearly with nothing beneath them, as I could see a happy trail of light fuzz leading down. The prominent V of his lower stomach caught my attention, along with the light definition of his ab muscles. His arms were strong and his shoulders broad. My eyes finally travelled up to his face and he gave me a pantie-dropping crooked smile of smugness. His red eyes flashes danger as his tongue slowly snaked out to lick his lips.

A beam of sunlight came in through the window, hitting his body and his skin instantly began to sparkle. My breathing hitched and instantly I knew...The Major.

He inhaled deeply and his eyes fluttered shut for the briefest of moments. "I am just drowning in your fear," he drawled. The Major ran his tongue slowly over his lips and let out a low 'mmm', "it tastes delicious."

I took a step backwards, deathly afraid of the creature in front of me. There was such menace in his voice and body language. Before I could even register his movements, he had his body pressed against mine and his hand running through my hair. I let out a small squeal of surprise and fear, his smile grew. He pushed my hair over my shoulder and tilted my head to the side, exposing my neck in one fluid, harsh movement. His nose ran along the entire length of my neck and his ice cold tongue flicked out against my pulse-point. I couldn't help the humiliating groan that left my lips without consent.

"So responsive," The Major whispered as he took the bottom of my ear in to his cool mouth. "I like that." Then just as quickly as I felt his presence, he was across the other side of the room. "Sit," he instructed and pointed to the edge of the bed.

I hesitated, far too afraid to move and he let out a growl that made my blood run cold. "Sit or I will sit you!" It wasn't a suggestion, it was a direct order and this time my body obeyed. I ran across the room and sat on the corner of the huge bed.

He moved to stand between my knees, towering over my sitting form. "Rule number one Isabella, you do not hesitate when I give you instructions. What I ask you to do will be for your own benefit or safety. Do not question my decision or try to understand. From this moment, you have no need to think at all, that is my job. I will only act in your best interest, that is my duty."

I stared at him wide eyed and utterly confused. How was him killing me acting in my best interest? I was supposed to lay my trust in this creature when all I felt was fear. I didn't understand any of what was happening to me, I just felt utter dread in the pit of my stomach.

My thoughts were halted as a cold hand gripped my chin and pulled my face up to meet The Major's intense gaze. "Rule number two, you disobey me and you will be punished. That is twice already Isabella and believe me, I will keep count and your debt will be paid."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and finally found my voice, albeit timid and strained. "How do you know my name?"

The Major laughed and let go of my chin. "Rule number three, you will not speak unless given permission."

I opened my mouth to protest and he cocked an eyebrow, challenging me to break another of his commands. I blushed and lowered my head, snapping my jaw shut.

"A fast learner, I like that. Do you know my name, Isabella?" He asked, as he still towered over me, his body only inches away from mine. My heart began to race. I looked up to meet his ruby red eyes. I was smart enough to know that this was a test and I said nothing.

The Major let out a small noise that was between a purr and a growl. I had no idea whether it was a good sign or the start of something terrible.

"Very good Isabella. You may answer," he told me.

I licked my dry lips and whispered. "The...The major."

His lips pulled up in to another beautifully crooked smile. "My name is Jasper. Major Jasper Whitlock. Rule number four, you will only address me as...Master."

With that one word, everything seemed to click in to place. I wasn't his toy, I was his submissive. I shudder rippled through my body as I finally understood what was happening. However, I was no closer to knowing exactly what he wanted from me. Did he just want someone to boss around for a few hours?

I didn't even notice that Jasper had left until he returned, holding out a glass of water and two small white pills. I looked up, desperately trying to convey my silent question.

"They are painkillers Isabella. Your head still hurts and you need these. I told you, I will only act in your best interest while you are with me." He pushed the pills closer towards me and I knew better than to refuse. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a house full of blood-sucking animals, what harm could two pills do in comparison?

I put the painkillers on the tip of my tongue and swallowed them, along with almost the entire glass of water. I hadn't even realised I was thirsty. He put the glass on to the small table beside the bed.

"First, there is the issue for your punishment, Isabella," Jasper said lowly and then moved to sit on a chair in the corner of the room. I hadn't noticed it before and figured that perhaps he had just put it there. His movements were slow and smooth, the muscles in his back moving beautifully under his sparkling skin. "Lay across my lap." It didn't sound like a command, more of a suggestion. But I had made that mistake before and knew despite the soft edge to his voice, there was no choice in the matter.

I stood up and walked quickly to the occupied chair. My breathing hitched and I slowly leaned down, laying the top half of my body across his jean-clad knees. He pulled me further across and my ass became higher than the rest of my body. His cool fingers ran slowly up the backs of my legs before he pulled the skirt of my dress high above my waist. My pantie covered ass was completely exposed to him and he let out a low hiss.

I felt him clench the material of my panties briefly and then a loud rip hit my ears, he had ripped them right off my body! His cool hand slid across my bare ass cheeks and then without warning, his hand struck...hard!

I let out a loud yelp and Jasper let out a small 'tsk' noise. "I think you will be given five strikes for each disobedience...and five more every time you make a noise. You are up to fifteen Isabella, I would suggest you don't earn anymore. I am going easy on you this first time, I won't again. Now count!"

His hand landed on my ass again, this time even harder and I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming again.

"Count Isabella," he growled, "Or do I have to add five more?"

"ONE!" I shouted far too loudly. I didn't think I could handle fifteen, never mind him adding more! His hand came down again before I had time to recover from the previous stinging pain. "T..Two." I shouted and he continued my punishment.

By the tenth strike, I had silent tears falling down on to my cheeks, but I continued to count. By the fifteenth smack, I was sobbing. He ran his cool hand over my stinging sensitive skin, soothing it slightly. I tried to fight back the tears but they just kept falling. In one swift movement, I was turned and sitting on Jasper's lap upright and with my head resting on his shoulder. My body shook with tears and he gently stroked my hair.

"Shhh Isabella, you did well Darlin'. I am very pleased," he soothed me and suddenly I started to feel somewhat calmer and my shoulders slumped and relaxed. I turned to look at the calm red eyes of my captor and suddenly realised that what lay beneath them did not match the angry and forceful demeanour that the man portrayed. There was something hidden and I tried to search for what was lurking within the creature.

He let out a short and sharp laugh. "Do not look for good within me Isabella, there is none." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His body shook briefly and then he looked at me again, the colour of his eyes turning even deeper crimson than before. He used his solid thumb to pull my bottom lip from between my teeth, I hadn't been aware I was biting it.

He ran his thumb along the plump flesh and I noticed that as he pulled away, it was stained with a little red. Guess I had been biting my lip a little harder than I realised. "Not only is that a very foolish thing to do in the presence of a vampire, but you hurt yourself."

He pulled his thumb in to his mouth and made a show of sucking it clean. As I saw his tongue peek out, I felt heat pooling between my legs. His eyes remained locked with mine the entire time, like he knew the effect he was having on me.

His hand slipped behind the back of my neck and he pulled my face close to his. Jasper took his tongue and ran it slowly along the cut, tasting my blood with a hum of satisfaction and sealing the wound with his venom.

He was so close and it wasn't until my tongue touched the tip of his, that I even realised I had responded to his touch. His lips tugged in to a satisfactory smile and then crashed against mine. The kiss was like nothing I had experienced before. His lips were hard and smooth as marble but the taste of him was heaven. I groaned and sank in to his touch.

In a flash, Jasper's hands grabbed my ass gently and hitched my leg to straddle him. The kiss deepened and his tongue teased mine. I was vaguely aware that I was lifted in to the air and carried a short distance. It didn't take long to regain my bearings when my back hit the silk sheets of his bed.

I was placed dead center and in a low growl Jasper told me to 'stay still'. I took that moment to appraise his beautiful body. The way his pale skin contrasted to the dark denim covering his legs. He truly was beautiful and it took my breath away all over again.

I watched his blonde curls fall over his eyes and he went to the corner of the bed, rummaging under the mattress. A second later he pulled out an adjustable chain and strap. My eyes widened in surprise and fear, Jasper simply smirked. Before I could even take my next breath, he had my ankle strapped and adjusted to the right angle. I stared at the restraint and had a hard time processing the situation. I was tied to a bed with a blood thirsty monster and yet...I felt only calm.

Next to no time at all passed and I found myself tied, spread-eagle on Jasper's bed. I couldn't move and I found that I didn't particularly want to as Jasper crawled up the length of my body, his lips hovering just above my own. "You will not cum without permission. Do you understand Isabella?"

I stayed silent but nodded my head that I understood. His lips crashed against mine and I was once again lost in the sensations of my master. His kiss was intense and wonderful, his tongue fighting mine for dominance and of course winning. I was happy to submit to this man...monster...vampire. His hand trailed down my collarbone and between my breasts. He gently cupped my right and used his thumb to tease my already painfully hard nipple. He repeated the same teasing torture to my other breast and then his hand began to journey south. His hand cupped my sex through the silk of the dress and he growled.

In a heartbeat the dress was torn from my body in the same way the panties had been removed. I bit my lip again to keep from gasping or moaning. Jaspers cool tongue flicked out against my plump lip. "You will not hurt yourself again Isabella. Quit biting your lip before I do it for you and have to punish you for time lost..." His voice held a stern warning and I instantly released my lip.

His cool finger slipped between the lips of my pussy and I held back my whimper. His fingers circled my entrance and then slipped inside. My eyes closed as his icy touch did nothing to sedate the flames building within me.

"So wet..." he murmured, adding another finger in to my pussy. His thumb began to circle my clit and his fingers quickened in pace. My breath was coming in short sharp pants and I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening. I almost lost my composure when his mouth closed over my nipple, sucking and tugging on it and sending an electric charge straight to my pussy. I was on the edge of y orgasm and my entire body tensed, trying to prevent it from happening. I wanted to cry with frustration of being so close to what my body needed, but not able to take the final step.

Suddenly his fingers were gone from my body and I opened my eyes to find myself alone. Before I even had a chance to miss his presence, he was back and his lips attached to my opposite nipple, biting down hard. I screwed my eyes shut and his fingers were again inside me, curling upwards to hit that sweet hidden spot. My body was shaking, on the very brink.

"Isabella...Darlin' look at me." he commanded and my eyes snapped open. "Cum and let me hear what I do to you."

Those were his final words before his head disappeared between my thighs and his tongue did a fantastic dance on my clit. I couldn't have held back even if I wanted to. My hips rose from the bed and I screamed loudly as my release finally overtook me. Jasper's tongue and fingers did not let up for a second. "Again," he commanded against my clit, his cool breath fanning out over my entire pussy. His free hand reached up to pinch my nipple and his tongue and fingers played me like I was his instrument.

I hadn't even come down from my previous orgasm and suddenly I was flying again. I was soaring, floating in absolute bliss. My body trembled with the sheer force of my orgasm and those crimson eyes looked up from between my legs. "You taste incredible Isabella, like nothing I have ever experienced before...I need you."

I knew better than to talk, but frankly I highly doubted if I could have spoken anyway. I felt cool breeze rushing around my ankles as he removed the restraints. I looked down and saw that now my master was completely naked. His cock was hard and straining against him. He tilted his head to the side and cocked a curious eyebrow as he began to stroke himself lazily.

"Tell me you want me Isabella," he commanded.

"I want you...Master" I whispered and then he was positioned at my entrance. He took my legs and placed them over his shoulder as he slowly entered me. His cock stretched my pussy in the most satisfying way. I heard a low rumble in his chest as he finally became fully seethed within me.

"You may make as much noise as you want," my master told me and then...he took me.

His thrusts were hard and fast and exactly what I needed. There was no teasing, only desire. His head was thrown back, his unruly curls framing his face. My hips met his thrust for thrust and I whimpered with each movement. It was the most intense experience I had ever imagined. He tilted my hips upward allowing him to enter me from a new angle, much deeper this time.

His eyes were a deep red as he looked at me and growled, primal and raw. It threw me over the edge and I came in another fit of screams and chants. Jasper followed soon after, triggered by my own orgasm and my pussy milking him of everything he had.

I was sweaty and panting, my hair in complete disarray and yet my master didn't seem to even be out of breath. He felt still hard inside me and seemed in no hurry to move.

"It has been a very long time since I have wanted to collar someone Isabella." His voice sounded distant and a little strained but he quickly recovered. "I wish to collar you as my own, do you know what that means? You may speak."

I bit my lip and he frowned, causing me to release it instantly. "You would put a necklace on me so that people know I am your submissive." I had heard of it before, but never ever thought I would be having a conversation about the possibility.

"Not just people Isabella, it is a reminder for you too. You are mine, you obey my rules and you submit to me." His lips twitched in to a smirk. "However, I do not use a necklace Darlin'." His words sounded ominous and suddenly I understood why.

I let out a scream as the sting of Jasper's teeth biting in to my neck, hit me. I felt him gently lapping at the seeping blood before he used his tongue to seal the wound, similar to what he had done to my lip. It would scar...his teeth marks on my neck...my collar.

"You are mine now Isabella, all mine..." His hips began to move slowly, staring a slow agonising pace and only a taste of what was to come.


End file.
